


Training Partner

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Cynthia is excited to train with her sister so they can perfect their killer team moves!  But she discovers that Lucina already has a training partner of her own...





	Training Partner

Cynthia skipped down the halls of the castle in pursuit of her sister. Lucina had promised to spend time training with her today so they could finally perfect the killer team moves that would make them an unstoppable duo of sisterly justice on the battlefield, and the bubbly princess was tired of waiting for her.

She could hear some faint grunting coming from Lucina’s bedroom as she got close. Maybe she was doing some practice moves beforehand so she’d be even more ready once they started? That thought got Cynthia moving even more eagerly. The bad guys were never going to know what hit them!

Cynthia opened Lucina’s door without knocking. It was a habit her sister and parents had repeatedly scolded her about. She’d honestly gotten lots better about it, but she was so excited to get going that she fell back into old habits without thinking. The bluenette was in no way prepared for what awaited her behind that door.

Lucina was hard at work, that was true enough, but her trusty Falchion was not in her hands. She was also not wearing anything that could possibly be mistaken for training garb. Cynthia was pretty sure their father’s head would explode if Lucina ever marched into the training yard wearing nothing but her cape and tiara.

She did have a training partner though, at least in a loose interpretation of the word. Robin, the army tactician and father’s best friend, had her on all fours and was taking her from behind on her own bed. That explained the grunting at least. 

Cynthia was too focused on becoming a worthy hero to spare any time on thoughts of romance, but that didn’t mean she was naïve. She knew exactly what her sister and the handsome tactician were up to. Both princesses been taught that they should wait until they were married to their future princes before engaging in such activities, but apparently Lucina hadn’t been able to wait.

She’d been able to ignore such urges by pouring all her effort into her pursuit of justice, but Cynthia couldn’t deny she was fascinated by the scene she’d stumbled in on. Their bodies were facing her, though both sets of eyes were closed so they thankfully couldn’t see that they had a visitor. Cynthia’s eyes were wide open though, and taking in sights she’d never even imagined until that very moment. The tactician took her sister roughly, slamming into her with such force that Cynthia could hear the smack of skin meeting skin, not to mention the creaking of Lucina’s fancy bed as it rocked underneath them. Her blue hair was in disarray, her mouth opened in a soundless cry, her cape fluttering around her as her body was rocked forward and back with each movement of Robin’s hips behind her. Cynthia could see a sheen of sweat on her body; they’d likely been going for quite some time.

Robin’s hands had a firm hold on her sister’s small breasts, using them as a sort of handhold as he focused on plowing into her. Cynthia’s hands drifted up to cup her own larger pair through her shirt, and she idly imagined the white-haired tactician doing the same to her. She slapped her cheeks and harshly admonished herself. Heroes didn’t lust after their sister’s…boyfriend? Lover? Future prince? Cynthia didn’t know what the nature of their relationship was, but she knew imagining herself in her sister’s place was shameful no matter what! As that thought settled in, another rose to the surface. Heroes didn’t lust after taken men, and they didn’t spy on their sisters having sex either. She took a slow, careful backwards step out of the room and shut the door as quietly as she could manage. 

Since it seemed her sister wouldn’t be joining her any time soon, Cynthia made her way to the training yard for some solo practice. Hopefully she could work hard enough that she’d be able to forget what she’d just seen, and ignore the sudden tingling between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics
> 
> I think I might write a follow-up or two to this one.


End file.
